gregoryhorrorshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Action
Special actions are described as activities that guests normally wouldn't do. These actions happen when guests alternate between two activities in the same time slot in their memo. This will be indicated by a time slot on the memo being split in half horizontally, meaning they will do one activity at that time one day and another activity at the same time the next day, or the the next next day. The occurrence date for a special action will always be random, but it is probably about once every 3 days. Even though it is random, it is known that the day when the stained glass windows between Mummy Papa's/Mummy Dog's room and the Lounge shimmers is the special action occurrence date. Note that if one character has had their special action occur on a certain day, it means that every ''other character will also perform their special action(s) that day. Some items and books will only be available after a character's special action. List of Special Actions Note that Lost Doll, Mummy Papa, Mummy Dog,Roulette Boy, do not have a special action according to their Memos. Cactus Girl does have a special action, but she does not have a Memo, so her special action is linked to her brother's. Gregory * '''Night 3-4: 12PM-2PM [''Eating Lunch]' James * '''Night 3-4: 6PM-8PM [''Cooking Practice] Bothering Catherine while she's practicing cooking. * 'Night 3-4: 10PM-12AM [''Going Somewhere?] 'Going into the locked room in the basement. Neko Zombie *'Night 4: 12AM-3AM Conversation 'Having a conversation with Devil Dog in his room. *'Night 1-4: 5AM-8AM [Foraging in Kitchen] Breaking out of his cell and and going to the Kitchen to look for snacks in the freezer locker. *'Night 4: 8AM-11AM [''Angel Dog Transforms] Having a conversation with Devil Dog in his room. Catherine *'Night 2-4: 4AM-6AM [''Packing a Lunch] Catherine seems to be packing a lunch, but not for herself. *'Night 3-4: 6PM-8PM [''Cooking Practice]' Practicing cooking or preparing lunch for Hell's Chef in the Kitchen. If the player watches her, he/she will get a rare book called '''Copy of Syringe Monthly' or Blood Horoscope #1. *'Night 3-4: 8PM-10PM [''Out on a Date] Catherine goes to Hell's Chef's Room *'Night 3-4: 10PM-12AM [''Date at the Bar] '''Catherine is at the bar with Hell's Chef, they're on a date together. Judgment Boy * '''Night 4: 12PM-4PM Training Judgment Boy Gold trains Judgment Boy with "some intense judgment exercise" * Night 4: 4PM-6PM Parade Judgment Boy Gold is wandering in the basement with Judgment Boy in tow Cactus Gunman * Night 2-4: 8AM-11AM [Tendin' the Roses] 'Cactus Gunman is in the Courtyard, taking care of the roses * '''Night 2-4: 11AM-2PM [''My Sister's Here!] Cactus Girl is visiting Gunman's room. * Night 4: 2PM-4PM [A Conversation] Devil Dog is speaking with Cactus Gunman. Hell's Chef * Night 3-4: 7AM-9AM [Making a Recipe] ' * '''Night 3-4: 8PM-10PM [''Out on a Date] 'Catherine goes to Hell's Chef's Room *'Night 3-4: 10PM-12AM [Date at the Bar] 'Hell's Chef is at the bar with Catherine, they're on a date together. Clock Master *'Night 4: 8AM-11AM [Drinking at the Bar] ' Clock Master is drinking himself into a stupor at the bar Angel/Devil Dog * '''Night 4: 12AM-3AM Conversation '''Devil Dog is having a conversation with Neko Zombie *'Night 4: 5AM-8AM [Walking in Basement] 'Devil Dog is wandering around the basement floors *'Night 4: 8AM-11AM [Angel Dog Transforms] 'Devil Dog is having a conversation with Neko Zombie * '''Night 4: 2PM-4PM [''A Conversation] Devil Dog is speaking with Cactus Gunman. Judgment Boy Gold * Night 4: 12PM-4PM [Intensive Training] Judgment Boy Gold trains Judgment Boy with "some intense judgment exercise" * Night 4: 4PM-6PM [Master-Pupil Parade] Judgment Boy Gold is wandering in the basement with Judgment Boy in tow Gallery Category:Game_Mechanics